Midnight Huntress
by ZeenoMCR
Summary: About to do a total re-write. Look for it.
1. Chapter 1

"You... You don't want me?" He nodded and I said, seeming calm but screaming on the inside, "Oh. Well, that makes sense." He responded, "It will be as if I never existed." With that, he was gone in a burst of wind. I cried, "Edward! NO!" I ran through the forest, stumbling every once in a while. I knew I wouldn't catch up to him, but I had to try. I stumbled into a cave and fell to the floor, crying. I fell into a deep dreamless sleep about five minutes later. When I awoke, a beautiful woman who held a bow and carried a quiver of arrows across her back. She said, "Who are you, child?" I said, "Bella. Bella Swan." She said, "My name is Artemis and I am the Greek Goddess of the Hunt. Would you like to become a Huntress? This would mean swearing off men forever and becoming an immortal maiden. This vow cannot be reversed." Without thinking, I said, "Yes. I would." She smiled and waved her arm. The hole in my heart healed as quickly as it had come and I felt myself grow; become stronger and more powerful. When I opened my eyes, I saw myself as I would look at twenty. I could feel powerful muscles beneath my stretched skin and I had gained a light tan. Artemis handed me a bow that was embedded with emeralds and had leaves carved into the polished silver. A quiver of arrows was placed across my back and she said, "I will transport you to our camp, Bella." I smiled and closed my eyes. She clasped my hand within her slender warm hand and I felt dizzy. The dizziness suddenly stopped and I opened my big brown eyes. In front of me stretched a meadow dotted with bluebells and lillies. Tan tents were placed around the edge of the field; I assumed they housed the Huntresses. Artemis said, "You are at the first tent on the right." I smiled, curtsied, and said, "Thank you, Lady Artemis." She smiled and I walked towards the tent. Once I was inside, a really jumpy girl with long blonde hair and silver eyes said excitedly, "Hi, I'm Kira! Are you new here?" I nodded and said, "Bella. What are you wearing?" I gestured to her white dress with a tan vest and she said, "It's what _all_ the Huntresses wear. Here! This is yours! Go change by the creek and come back once you're done." I took the bundle and immediately walked towards the sound of water. I went into a cluster of bushes and changed into the knee-length white V-neck dress and slid the tan vest over it. I laced up the things that went around my forearms and put on the tan boots. I put a belt that had a sheathed bronze dagger strapped to it and walked back to the camp, making sure I had my quiver and bow across my back. I went back into the tent and Kira exclaimed, "Nice! Awesome! They fit!" A horn sounded and she continued, sounding serious, "Time to hunt! It'll be your first!" I smiled but retched on the inside about having to actually kill something.

* * *

5 YEARS LATER

"Hey, Thalia! Wanna come for a walk with me?" My friend, a daughter of Zeus, nodded and swung her quiver and bow across her back. I adjusted my own quiver and made sure that my daggers were in place. Finally, Thalia and I walked into the woods. After walking for a half hour, we came upon a herd of deer. After quietly talking about our plan, Thalia went to one side to shoot a deer, then I would run in and make the kill if the arrow hadn't. I made a call that sounded like a crow and Thalia silently pulled back the bowstring. There was a slight twanging noise as the arrow was loosed and the deer yelled when the arrow imbedded itself in the stomach. It still kicked, so I ran over and sliced the throat. Its eyes glazed over and Thalia ran over to help me pick it up. We carried the animal back to camp, happy that we'd made such a clean kill.

#

Edward POV

I had just finished hunting when I saw two girls walking through the woods. They both had bows and arrows and two daggers apiece. One had black hair that fell to her shoulders while the other had deep mahogany hair with corkscrew curls that came to her mid-back area. The brunette looked strangely familiar and she smelled sort of like my Bella had. Her voice sounded close to the same, too. That _was_ Bella! Her friend loosed an arrow on an unsuspecting deer and Bella ran over and sliced the deer's throat. I held my nose as the two girls picked up the heavy deer. What was Bella doing in the middle of the woods in New York, hunting with a girl?


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

After bringing our deer back to camp and having dinner, I went back to my tent with Kira and Thalia. A horn sounded and Artemis yelled, "Everyone outside! We have a hellhound hunt before bed! Get your things and meet by the camp entrance in five!" I immediately strapped my quiver and bow around my back, put my daggers in my belt, and ran outside into the identically-dressed throng of girls. Artemis yelled, "Thalia, Bella, and I will lead the teams! Bella will lead first attack while Thalia and I come in when she's got their attention!" I ran up to one of the tall logs that the team leaders used and jumped up. I yelled, "I want a group of ten! Nicky! Kira! Jennifer! Luna! Linda! Sierra! June! Hailey! Luray! Sharon!" The girls immediately ran up and grouped beside me once I had dropped down onto the ground. My group ran into the woods and it wasn't a half hour before Sierra said quietly, "I see a cave! It smells like hellhound!" I looked over to where she was pointing and, sure as shit, there was a cave that smelled like hellhounds. I shushed the girls and we silently gathered beside the cave. I sent Kira out, looking like a scared traveler, and the first two hellhounds walked out of the cave. She looked at them, seemingly afraid, and they began trotting towards her. I let out a fierce war cry and my group loosed our arrows at them. Kira ran into the bushes, grabbed her weapons and shot the hellhounds until her arrows ran out. As the hellhound numbers increased, nearing forty, Thalia's group swooped in and shot about half. Artemis came in a second later and her girls caught the rest. Still, more poured from the cave. One pounced on Thalia and opened a wide cut on her arm and another on her leg. I shot the hound and helped Thalia up. I yelled, "Thalia's hurt! I'm taking her back!" Artemis yelled her consent while bashing a hellhound with her bow. Slowly but surely, we made our way towards camp. After laying Thalia down in her bed and getting her to press some towels onto her wounds, I ran to the pond with a bucket to get some water. I filled the bucket and ran back to camp. I started a roaring fire and put the water on to boil. When it finally boiled, I soaked some sheets and tied them around the wounds. Thalia said, her voice a little cracked, "Nectar!" I ran to Artemis's tent and grabbed a little vial from her shelf. I brought it back to Thalia and said, "Drink up." She downed the tiny vial and her wounds immediately stitched together. Thalia smiled once the nectar had taken effect and said, "Better. But, I'm still a little sore." I smiled and helped my friend up. She immediately said, "Let's get back." I heard chattering voices from outside and said, "Nah. They're back." I looked outside and immediately drew my head back in. I tied the flaps of the tent shut and said, "Meínete íosychio. Prépei na vgoúme éxoo to písoo drómo." Thalia nodded and I moved a wood board that housed a tunnel that ran underneath the tents. I lowered Thalia down with her weapons and dropped mine in too before I jumped down. We followed the tunnel until it curved upwards on the other side of the pond and then lifted ourselves out. I heard a voice say from camp, "I saw them go in _here_ but-HELLO! Look at this! A tunnel!" I cursed, "Skatá!" I grabbed Thalia's hand and we began running towards the battle. After we arrived and, seeing the Huntresses were getting pounded, began fighting, a huge hellhound tried to pounce on Thalia. I plunged my dagger into it and it exploded into dust. Thalia breathed, "Thanks, Xena." I nodded and plunged my knife into another hellhound that was about to pounce on another girl that had her back turned. It looked like Artemis had left. I yelled to Kira, "Where's Artemis?" She yelled, "More arrows! We're alone until she gets back with the girls!" I screamed in frustration and shot a little hellhound that was trying to bite Thalia's leg. I kicked away several more and yelled, "There's too many! Get into the trees!" Everyone did and, as I was climbing, I felt a large set of teeth grab my leg. I cried out and was dragged down. When it let go, I turned around and waited for it to attack. I stood when it didn't and, after I stood, it pounced. I couldn't respond fast enough and it crushed a couple ribs and scratched my arm pretty deep. I plunged my knife into it and the rest of the hellhounds fled. I coughed and it caused sharp pains to run through me. I heard Thalia scream from somewhere in the distance and it all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

Warmth pierced through the black unconsciousness that had encased me and I snapped open my eyes. Thalia had poured some nectar into my mouth and, feeling this, I swallowed. I felt my ribs come together and my arm stitch back. I gasped when it finished, surprised as always. I sat up with Thalia's help and asked groggily, "What happened?" She responded, "You passed out. We just now got some nectar to get you healed. Oh, and there's a group here to see you. Three male. Three female." I dropped my head into my hands and muttered, "Nice. The Cullens are here." Thalia said, "Yeah. That's their name. I'm guessing you know them?" I nodded, which was really hard with my head in my hands, and Thalia yelled, "GUYS! SHE KNOWS THEM! LET THEM GO!" Damn! That girl's yell puts Alice to shame! I immediately heard a light, trilling, bubbly voice say, "Hi, Bella!" I looked up and said, "Hi, Alice. What brings you guys by New York?" Alice squealed, "For once, it wasn't me!" I cracked a smile as I lifted my head out of my hands and was enveloped by a bear hug from Emmett. I said, "DUDE! I'm breakable! Let me down or I'll let myself down!" He said very immaturely, "Make me!" I said, "As you wish!" Within seconds, I had gotten down and had Emmett down with my right foot on his back. He yelled, "Uncle! UNCLE!" I laughed and let him up. Alice said, stretching the word, "W-o-w." Emmett exclaimed, "Holy shit a brick!" I smiled but managed to keep the blush out of my cheeks. Emmett asked, amazed, "Where'd you learn to do that?" I said, "That's a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, _long_ story that starts about five years ago. Why don't we go to camp and talk about it?" Alice said, "Sounds fun!" I said, "Wait a sec. I have to tell Thalia and the others." As I walked to the adjoining clearing, I heard Emmett asked, "Who's Thalia?" Once in the clearing, I took Thalia aside and said, "The Cullens are coming back to camp with us. You tell the others and I'll handle telling Artemis." There was a flash of light and a commanding voice asked, "Tell Artemis _what_?" I said, "Well, um, there are some old friends of mine back in the adjoining clearing. Can they come back with us? There are three guys." Artemis thought for a moment and said, "Why not? If they are your friends, then yes." I smiled and said, bowing, "Thank you, Lady Artemis." I dashed back to the other clearing and Alice immediately asked, "Artemis as in Artemis the Moon Goddess?" I said, "Yeah. That's her." She asked, "Why are there all girls here?" I said, "I'll answer that when I tell you about the group. Now, c'mon. We're heading back towards camp." As I said that, a flood of girls led by the twenty-year-old-looking Artemis swarmed past. I said, "Let's go." I fell in behind the girls, ignoring Emmett's constant questions. Finally, we streamed into camp and the girls went about getting new clothes and dropping their weapons in their tents. I said, stopping outside my tent, "Wait here. I gotta take off my armor." I slipped into the tent and unlaced my armor. After sliding the heavy celestial bronze off and tying my hair back, I left the tent. Alice said, "Cool dress! What's the gold dust?" I said, "Later. Let's go talk, shall we?" They followed me to the picnic area and I sat down gracefully. After laying my bow and arrow and my daggers on the ground, I started, "Five years ago, when you guys left, Artemis found me. I had run through the woods and fell down in a cave. She asked me if I wanted to be a Huntress; an eternal, immortal maiden. I agreed immediately because I felt like it was the right decision. I pledged myself to her and I became stronger, healed. I looked just like I do now-minus the caked on gold hellhound dust and dress. I immediately became friends with Kira and Thalia, my demigod tent-mates. A demigod is a child of a God or Goddess and a human. I'm a daughter of Apollo. Anyway, that's when I began training. I became faster and gained strengths that I could only dream of. Including the power to pin Emmett here down. While training, I hunted monsters: I.E. hellhounds, minotaurs, furies, empuosi, et cetera...And here I am today, approximately ten broken bones and about a hundred deep cuts later." Emmett asked, "Only that many? Cause you were really clums-" I stood up and he immediately shut up. Dr. Cullen asked, "Did you get stitches?" I shook my head and said, "Around here, we prefer nectar and ambrosia. One vial and you're cured from about anything that's non-life-threatening. The higher the dosage, the more wounds it cures." Now that left him in stunned silence. Alice said, "So, you're immortal. And you've sworn off boys. _Forever?_" I responded, "Immortal unless killed in battle. And, yes. No boyfriends forever." I added quietly, "Thank the Gods." Ignoring my comment, she asked, "And you're not clumsy anymore?" I said, "Will this answer?" I ran over to a tree with absolutely no handholds and climbed up italmost as quickly as any of the Cullens. I launched myself off of the branch as far up as I could find and landed gracefully, leaving a depression in the hard earth. I sprang up, rubbing my red knuckles, and did a roundhouse kick, barely missing Alice's face by a hair's breadth. She breathed, "Whoa. That's cool." My breathing barely increased, I said, "And _that_ shows I'm not clumsy." Emmett said, "Oh my God!" I hissed, "_sss_. Gods!" He said, "Oh my Gods." I asked, "Any more questions?" Jasper said, "You're certainly proud of this place." I said, "I asked for questions, but yeah. I am. I'm proud of my sisters." Suddenly, a horn sounded and I exclaimed, "Yes! Our post-victory parties rock! C'mon!" I ran as fast as I could to the stage and got up. I said, "Alice by Avril Lavigne!" The music started and my fellow Huntresses and I began singing.

_Tripping out_  
_Spinning around_  
_I'm underground, I fell down_  
_I fell down_

_I'm freaking out_  
_So where am I now?_  
_Upside down_  
_And I can't stop it now_  
_It can't stop me now_

_I, I'll get by_  
_I, I'll survive_  
_When the world's crashing down_  
_When I fall and hit the ground_  
_I will turn myself around_  
_Don't you try to stop it?_  
_I, I won't cry_

_I found myself in Wonderland_  
_Get back on my feet again_  
_Is this real?_  
_Is this pretended?_  
_I'll take a stand until the end_

_I, I'll get by_  
_I, I'll survive_  
_When the world's crashing down_  
_When I'm falling hit the ground_  
_I'll just turn myself around_  
_Don't you try to stop me_  
_I won't cry_  
_I, I'll get by_  
_I, I'll survive_  
_When the world's crashing down_  
_When I fall and hit the ground_  
_I will turn myself around_  
_Don't you try to stop me_  
_I, I won't cry_

We bowed and Thalia said, "Go again. Try another." We sang _No One_ by Aly and AJ and then I refused to sing any more. Thalia gave me those puppy-dog-eyes (and let me tell ya something: they're almost as good as Alice's!) but I still said no. I hopped off the stage and pushed through the crowd to find the Cullens looking dumbstruck. I asked sweetly, "Did I mention that my voice got better with becoming a Huntress?"


	4. Dear readers

Dear readers,

I am sorry to say that I'm giving up FanFiction. That means that I will not post on any of my stories until further notice. I have school to focus on and I don't want FanFiction to get in the way of my grades. Again, I'm sorry guys. I bid you good day and wish you a happy life.

Love,  
Caiti


End file.
